


good and bad boys

by wreckedshoes



Series: the unholy love square [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Oneshot, Sexy Time, Smut, i literally don't know this is all crack, lots of kinks, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: continuation of 'Boyfriends Talk' with jun and mingyu's side talking about their boyfriends





	good and bad boys

**Author's Note:**

> did i really wait exactly a year to post a sequel? yes i did.  
> also i didn't proofread this so there are probably a million of typos but oof let me flop i guess

“Hey Gyu, let me ask you a question.” Mingyu hears Jun asks when they’re in the middle of the shopping mall. He and Wonwoo are out with Jun and Minghao on their usual double date and Wonwoo and Minghao had traveled off to the depths of the clothing store because according to Minghao, “Wonwoo needs seriously stop wearing his sweaters and sweatpants and try on some real fashion.”

So here they are with Minghao picking out clothes for Wonwoo and Jun and Mingyu sit on the cube chairs waiting for them to finish. 

“Go ahead.” Mingyu says, turning to the older male in light to get rid of his boredom. He watches Jun tap his chin as he squints his eyes at him, as if he had forgotten what he was about to ask.

“Hm, how do I formulate asking this question without being explicit.”

Mingyu blinks with confusion. “What kind of question are you-”

“So what do you love the most about Wonwoo’s body when you guys are getting it on?” Jun’s question is definitely explicit. Mingyu’s glad he had warned him, but that doesn’t stop the choke he held back from the surprising question. Jun laughs. “Dude, calm down, I’m not trying to sleep with your boyfriend, I’m just curious.”

Mingyu coughs, cheeks blushing. “I know, I know. Still...” Still,  his face is heating up and he’s dying from the question. “I’m not sure? Why do you want to know?”

Jun shrugs. “Just curious. Minghao and I always try to spice things up from time to time but it seems like we’ve done mostly everything so we’re getting a little bored.”

“Tragic.”

Jun chuckles. “So how about you and Wonwoo? Any kind of kinks? What part of his body do you love?” He leans in asking. Thank lord Jun at least has some decency to lower the volume of his voice in public. “For me, I love HaoHao’s hips. Easy to grab, you know? Actually, Wonwoo had some nice hips too but I prefer my baby’s more.”

Mingyu nods at the words. Jun’s right, Minghao does have a small waist, but so does Wonwoo. Their body structures are quite similar: tall and skinny. Sometimes the two get quite jealous at how Wonwoo and Minghao could eat anything and not gain weight at all. 

“I love Wonwoo’s legs.” Mingyu shyly whispers. While Minghao also has nice legs, Wonwoo’s body proportion results in him having his legs longer than his torso and they’re the best when he’s walking around their apartment in nothing but a large or sweater that goes down to his thighs. It is truly a sight.

Jun whistles as he looks over to Minghao and Wonwoo and checks them out side by side. “Yeah, I can see that. Must be nice when those legs are wrapped around you, I assume.” He says with a chuckle. “I’ll tell you a secret about Minghao.”

“Please don’t. I don’t want to hear my best friend’s sex plays.”

“Aw come on, I’ll tell you about Minghao if you tell me about Wonwoo.”

“What kind of proposition-”

“Minghao has a praise kink.”

“Oh my god, I knew it!” Mingyu lowly cheers. He’s had a small feeling his best friend had a praise kink considering every time Jun had given him a compliment, he’d turn into a blushing mess. “I knew he was hiding something.”

“So what about Wonwoo? What does he like?” Jun asks. 

Mingyu, feeling more comfortable with the topic now, shifts to sit in a better position. “Wonwoo likes it soft. He also likes it when I call him Kitty, or Princess. He likes cute nicknames in general, but just doesn’t show it.”

“Holy shit, I never knew that.” Jun says. After all those years of being best friends with Wonwoo, he loves how he’s always digging more and more. “Minghao doesn’t like nicknames, but he likes it when we do it rough.”

“Maybe you should try soft next time.” Mingyu shrugs. “Doesn’t seem like you do that often.”

“Hm, you’re right. Maybe I should go soft for once. But then you should do rough with Wonwoo!”

Mingyu startles at Jun’s sudden statement. Him? Being rough with Wonwoo? Those words seem like they shouldn’t even be in the same sentence. Mingyu frowns. Though, there has been times it seems like Wonwoo wanted to take their level up a notch. Perhaps that’s why he has been being a little dominant lately. 

Jun squints his eyes at the younger. “Don’t tell me…” His mouth drops agape dramatically. “Kim Mingyu, are you a soft dom?”

The words send a blush to Mingyu’s cheeks as he shuts Jun’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up! Do you want the whole world to hear you?” Jun is laughing hysterically behind his hand and Mingyu wipes the spit off on his shirt. “I’m not a soft dom all the time! It’s not that serious!”

“No, no, it’s really not.” Jun says, wiping a tear away. “I was just surprised, that’s all. It’s actually quite cute. I always knew Wonwoo is a freak in the sheets under all that ice prince persona. Tell me, what does he like to do?”

Mingyu groans into the palm of his hands. “He likes riding me, also when I hold him by his hips.”

Jun beams. “Minghao too! Well, just the hips part. He loves it when I’m picking him up in the air, says it makes him feel like he’s floating.” Jun leans closer. “Have you tried the  _ thing  _ I gave you the other day yet?” He asks. About a week ago, Jun had given him a present for when Mingyu and Wonwoo have their time in the bedroom. The younger man shakes his head. He could never find the right time to use it. Jun pouts. “Well, same here. It’s a shame, I know it’ll be perfect on Minghao.”

The two stop talking when their boyfriends start approaching them and Wonwoo notices the little flush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Are you feeling alright?” He places his hand on Mingyu’s forehead to check his temperature which is apparently fine but his face is on fire. 

“Nah, he’s fine.” Jun says, pulling Minghao into a backhug. “How’s shopping, my little HaoHao?” 

Minghao giggles into Jun’s neck when the older’s hands go down to his waist. “Fun.” he pecks Jun’s adam apple and shifts to smile at Wonwoo. “It’s about time Wonwoo actually gets some clothes in his closet.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes playfully. “I’m telling you the millionth time that I’m very much comfortable wearing all of Mingyu’s hoodies but go off I guess.” He says, linking his arms around his boyfriend’s as if trying to prove a point. Mingyu smiles at the older. He always loves it when Wonwoo wears his sweaters. It makes him look absolutely adorable and absolutely tempting.

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s forehead. “How about we get something to eat? I’m starving.” On cue, his stomach gives a grumble and the three of them laugh at the sound. Mingyu pouts but smiles when Wonwoo brings him down for a quick peck.

They entered a small pet cafe that Minghao located had wanted to visit for the longest time and chose to sit at the table by the window. “I’m going to the restroom for a second,” Wonwoo says, pecking Mingyu’s cheek before walking off. 

Minghao stands up. “Wait, I’ll go with you.” Wonwoo waits for him to catch us as they leave and Mingyu notices the fond smile on Jun’s lips. 

“They’re so cute together, don’t you think?” Jun cooes at the two and Mingyu chuckles to himself. They can hear Wonwoo and Minghao giggling to themselves down the hall and it’s too cute to handle. It’s almost amazing how they’re such great buddies compared to the time they literally hated each other's guts when they first met. “You know what would be hot? If Minghao and Wonwoo made out with each-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”

“Why? It’s not like it’s their first time making out with each-”

“ _ Please _ just stop talking, hyung.”

When they boyfriends arrive back to the table, Minghao has a dog following after him and Wonwoo already has a kitten in his arms. “She’s so cute!” Wonwoo whines at the small creature in his arms as he snuggles up to Mingyu. “If only our apartment allowed pets.” He pouts and Mingyu’s hearts as he’s about to say something but gets cut off by Jun.

“Aw, don’t worry Won. Pretty sure there’s already a  _ Kitty  _ in the apartment already anyway.” Jun’s grin is unbearable. He seems to proud of himself as Mingyu’s cheeks immediately burn up and Wonwoo turns to him with a very confused expression.

“What is he talking about?” Wonwoo whispers, clearly having no idea on the hidden message in Jun’s words. His boyfriend immediately shakes his head, hair flopping everywhere.

“N-nothing.” Mingyu stutters, shooting Jun a glare as the older just laughs to himself. “I-I was just thinking about buying you a stuffed kitten since we can’t have a real one in our apartment!” Mingyu sighs to himself. Safe.

Wonwoo, still confused, only blinks. “Uh, sure.” He says before going back to pet the small kitten. Mingyu shoots Jun another glare that warns him that two can play this game.

Minghao’s giggling as he pets the large golden retriever that has taken a liking to him. “I wish we could have a dog. Too bad our apartment doesn’t allow pets either.” He says, patting the dog’s fur. “Our apartment is pretty small for the dog anyway. Sometimes it’s even rough to walk around.”

Bingo. “Oh but that shouldn’t be a problem, Hao,” Mingyu says and Jun turns to look at him. “After all you like it rough, don’t you? And you have small hips so you can probably just slip by stuff.” He says and Jun gives him a look.  _ Are you kidding me?  _ Mingyu shrugs.

Minghao blinks with confusion and turns to Wonwoo. “Is your boyfriend okay?”

Wonwoo shrugs. “I wanted to ask that about your boyfriend too.”

+

Wonwoo rests his head on Mingyu’s shoulder when they sat down at the table, enjoying their desserts. He had gotten himself a kitten shaped croissant and Mingyu’s enjoying his puppy strawberry shortcake. “Tired?” Mingyu asks when Wonwoo lets out a yawn.

“A little bit.” The older answers lightly. He’s quite depleted from shopping all day. Minghao however, has the energy of a sugar rushed five year old. 

“We should get going.” Mingyu says. They’re pretty much done with their plates anyway and across them, Jun and Minghao nod in agreement. They exit the cafe and Wonwoo hooks his arm with his boyfriend as they follow behind Jun and Minghao. “You’re a little clingy.” Mingyu teases and Wonwoo hums, resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder as they walk. 

“You know I’m clingy whenever I’m tired-” Wonwoo squeaks when Mingyu suddenly pulls him to the side with a quite amount of force. “Mingyu, what-”

“You were about to walk into that trash can.” Mingyu say, his tone serious whenever Wonwoo is at risk of getting hurt. His eyes are strong and handsome and Wonwoo loses all thought staring at them. “Stay close to me.” He says and Wonwoo gives a slow nod with a furious blush on his cheeks.

Jun watches the scene from ahead and he smiles at the couple.  _ Cute. _ He says and feels a nudge from Minghao. “What are you staring at?” The younger asks with a pout. It’s his jealous tone.  _ Cuter _ .

“Only you,” Jun says, pecking the corner of Minghao’s lips, smiling as Minghao turns away with a blush. “Aw, are you blushing my little HaoHao? You know I’m only looking at you. You’re the most beautiful human being in this world.” More blush. Jun chuckles and holds him by his waist close. “Come on love, talk to me.”

Minghao whines. “W-whatever!” He says, patting down his red cheeks with his hand. He turns to the side to see the bakery with the cookies that Jun loves to eat. “Let’s go in here. I want to buy some cookies before they close.” He says and turns to the other couple. “We’re going to go in here so we’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

Wonwoo nods, spreading his arms to hug Minghao before they leave as Jun walks towards Mingyu. “Don’t forget about the  _ thing _ later, okay?” Jun whispers and Mingyu reluctantly nods. “Great, I’ll text you later.”

Wonwoo says goodbye to Minghao but something has been bothering him on the way home. “Ready?” Mingyu asks, stretching his hand out so Wonwoo gladly takes it. His boyfriend’s hands were soft against his own, and his fingers were skinner, curving just right into the spaces of Mingyu’s hands. A smile plays on Mingyu’s lips as they walk under the park lights. The sun is starting to set down, casting a pretty orange across the sky, perfect enough to shine on Wonwoo’s skin at the right places.

Mingyu brings their hands up to peck a kiss on the back of his boyfriend’s palm, smiling against it afterwards as Wonwoo’s lavender lotion fills his senses.

“Gyu, I have a question.” Wonwoo asks. Their fingers are entwined, but Mingyu somewhat feels a death grip from his boyfriend. “The cookies I baked yesterday,” Wonwoo’s voice is low but stern. When he turns to Mingyu, he had a pair of the cutest eyes staring at him. “Why didn’t you eat any?”

Mingyu almost pauses in his tracks but that would’ve given away too much. “Uh,” Wonwoo’s staring at him as they walk, eyes curious yet scary. “It, uh, looked too good to eat!” Mingyu answers with a cheerful voice and the older rolls his eyes, knowing how shitty that excuse is.

“Come on Gyu, why didn’t you eat any?” Wonwoo repeats and Mingyu remains silent. “Don’t ignore me, I sucked your dick yesterday.”

Mingyu sighs. “If I told you, you’d get angry.”

Wonwoo knits his eyebrows together, as if Mingyu had offended him greatly. “I won’t get angry.”

Mingyu raises a brow. “That’s what you always say before you get angry.”

“Well I won’t get angry-”

“This time? Yeah, been there, babe.” Mingyu corrects and Wonwoo pouts, bottom lip wobbling against his own. They’re now stopped in their tracks with Wonwoo’s death grip still on the younger. “Come on, Won, let’s just go home.” But Wonwoo wouldn’t budge.

“Not until you tell me why you didn’t eat any of the cookies I made for you.” Wonwoo’s voice is  now harsh with an even harsher stare. “I promise I won’t get angry.”

Mingyu sighs again as he backs up on his boyfriend. “You sure you won’t get angry?” He asks and Wonwoo nods. They stand there in silence for Mingyu to build up the courage. He’s never one to hurt someone’s feelings, especially to his lover, but some things just had to be done. “You suck at baking. The cookies tasted horrible. Everything you bake just comes out as...not good.” Mingyu finally says before shutting his eyes in fear.

Another moment of silence but this time it almost felt like a lifetime. Mingyu slowly opens his eyes which he regretfully did so because Wonwoo swings his arm to detached their linked fingers before storming off to the distance. Mingyu, more surprised than upset, runs after his boyfriend. 

“You said you wouldn’t get angry!” Mingyu shouts.

“Well, I lied!” Wonwoo shouts back, leaving again before Mingyu could say another word and leaving him speechless in his place.

Mingyu shakes his head. “Every single time, I swear to god.”

They stormed their way home and Mingyu just barely catches the front door that Wonwoo was trying to shut forcibly. He rolls his eyes for the seventeenth time, annoyed at how childish Wonwoo could be whenever he’s angry. “I told you you’d get angry.” He says when he followed his boyfriend into their living room.

Wonwoo huffs and crosses his arms. “Yeah well then you shouldn’t had told me anything.” 

“You said you wouldn’t get angry!”

“I lied!”

Mingyu throws his arms into the air, letting out an annoyed growl. “See, you always do this! You say you won’t get angry and then I tell you the truth and you get all fucking angry and blame it on  _ me _ like it’s  _ my _ fault.” He doesn’t mean to shout, but there is a sudden flicker of light through Wonwoo’s eyes and Mingyu knows that it’s his game now. “You know, what, yeah sure you’re angry, but now  _ I’m  _ angry.” he crosses his arms, not missing Wonwoo’s eyeing his bulging biceps. “I’m done. I’ll sleep at Minghao’s tonight.” Mingyu growls again.

Wonwoo immediately goes into a pout, grabbing Mingyu to hug his arm. “Wait, babe~,” Wonwoo whines, shying away into the touch. “I’m sorry, please don’t be angry~”

Mingyu mentally smirks. The ball is in his court now. Contrary to whatever Wonwoo thinks, the older a total weakling for bad boys. “Don’t try now, Jeon Wonwoo. I’m angry and upset with you.” that makes Wonwoo pout harder, fluttering his eyelashes and wiggling his shoulders in the cutest way possible.

“Baby, I’m sorry I got angry,” Wonwoo says, playing with Mingyu’s fingertips. His tall boyfriend wouldn’t budge, staring off into the distance as he lets out an annoyed huff. Wonwoo shakes his arm again. “Mingyu~come on, I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up for you? I’ll do anything.”

The words make Mingyu finally turn around, much to Wonwoo’s gratitude. “Anything?” Mingyu asks and Wonwoo nods. The younger man flicks his eyes between his boyfriend in front of him and the small bag on the table by the sofa that Jun had given him the other day, and then back at Wonwoo before smirking. “Alright, I have something in mind.”

Wonwoo blinks at the statement, not prepared for anything that was about to happen. 

+

“Haohao~ Are you ready~?” Jun taps his fingers against his thigh as he waits on the couch for Minghao to come out their bedroom. The television is on, the victory scene of Mario Kart playing on the screen with Jun as the victor and therefore, winning the bet of being able to order the loser around.

“Jun, you sick fuck!” Minghao shouts from behind the door and Jun laughs loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. The door slightly opens, and Minghao popped his head out, blocking his body behind the wall. “You’re sick, you know that?!” He shouts again and glares when Jun continued to laugh. “I can’t believe you’re making me wear this.”

“Hey, you’re the one who made the bet,  _ and lost. _ ” Jun said with such a light tone. “You should live up to your promise, Haohao. Now,” He stands up from the couch, crossing his arms as he cocks a smirk at his boyfriend. “Show me how it looks, baby.”

There’s a raging blush as Minghao walks out in his pair of booty shorts and a pair of white thigh high stockings. He was embarrassed, too embarrassed to smack the oozing look from his boyfriend.

Jun whistles. “Hot lord you look so hot.” He said as he walks closer to the younger male, examining him up and down. He feels Minghao tense up when he runs a finger up his bare thigh just above the stockings and Jun smirks. “Fuck, you look so fuckable.” He back hugs Minghao, pressing himself against his boyfriend until there was no space for Jesus.

“S-Shut up.” Minghao says, crossing his legs awkwardly in the outfit. He listens as Jun smiles and feels a peck on the back of his neck. Minghao bites his lip to hold back a moan. Perhaps it’s the outfit, but everything feels overwhelming in the moment. “Can I take it off now?” Minghao asks oh so cutely and Jun smiled as he leaned in to kiss the younger’s lips.

“No,” Jun says and Minghao pouts. 

“Please, Jun?”

“Nope, I won the bet, so that means you have to do everything I say,” Jun says and Minghao rolls his eyes. He never backs out on his promises, which sucks because he really wants to back out now. But when Jun starts looking at him like he’s some kind of precious artwork, Minghao’s heart skips a beat.

Jun smiles, and not that sly cat smile, its the kind of genuine smile that makes Minghao’s legs weak. “You look so beautiful, Minghao.” Jun says with a gentle tone and Minghao bites his bottom lip to hold back a whine. Jun smiles again and runs a finger up Minghao’s thigh, burying his face into his neck. “You’re the most beautiful boyfriend I could ever ask for.” 

Minghao loses it when Jun kisses him softly, hands around his waist as he rubs circles with his thumb on his hip bone. Minghao shifts to wrap his arms around Jun’s neck, pulling him closer. “You’re so cute.” Jun says and his hands reaches down to give Minghao’s rear a soft squeeze, finally making him let out a soft moan. The older chuckles. “Even your moan is adorable.”

A hint of confusion is at the back of Minghao’s mind as Jun’s hands roam around his body softly. His boyfriend is too gentle at the moment, which is never Jun, and which is never Minghao’s taste when they have their sex. He pushes Jun down onto the couch and gives a low growl. “Can you hurry the fuck up? I don’t have all day.” Minghao says.

Jun smirks, placing hand on Minghao’s thigh and the other on his left ass cheek. “What’s the rush, love?” he asks, smiling. “If you want to do it, then do it.” 

Minghao blinks. “Huh?” His boyfriend is always weird, but more so weird today than ever. Jun lays back onto the couch, folding his arms behind his head and smirks up at Minghao.

“Why don’t you ride me, Xu Minghao?”

That’s one idea Minghao has never considered. He’s always let Jun take the lead, so when Jun is backing down at the moment, his head is full of confusion. But nevertheless, Xu Minghao is never a quitter. “You’re so annoying, Wen Junhui.” He says as he tugs off his boyfriend’s jeans and boxers, revealing the hard half-hard member. He gives a few good sucks and kisses before grabbing the lube from the table stand next to their couch. 

Jun holds back a moan as Minghao coats the cold liquid on his shaft before watching the younger preparing himself. “You’re so cute, Minghao.” Jun says, patting his boyfriend’s hair. Minghao tries to hide back a blush as he takes off the booty shorts but leaves the stockings. He starts slow,letting out a low breath as he gets used to the pressure until he starts to bounce up and down.

Jun watches as Minghao rides him slow and steady, and this point, he’s too turned on to tease anymore. He holds Minghao by his thin hips, moaning whenever his boyfriend bounces down to his base. “Fuck,” Minghao curses, biting his bottom lip. He arches his back and holds onto Jun’s shoulders. This position is quite different than when Jun fucks him in the air. Perhaps taking the lead and riding his boyfriend can be a good thing.

“You’re so good, Minghao.” Jun praises, hand reaching up to caress the younger’s cheek. “Fuck, you look so good bouncing up and down on me like this. And your ass is so nice taking me in and out.” The praises kept going and going and Minghao feels his heart beater faster than ever.

“Jun,” Minghao moans out, “I’m close.”

Jun nods. “Me too, baby. That’s why I’m going to take the lead now,” Minghao couldn’t respond when Jun suddenly holds him down by his waist and starts thrusting up roughly into him. Minghao screams with pleasure as he releases himself onto both their stomachs and Jun inside of him.

Tired, Minghao falls onto Jun with quick breaths. His mind is still foggy from their session but he feels a hand around his waist and kiss to his temple. “That was amazing.” Minghao says once he finally catches his words. He giggles. “You should let me ride you more often.”

“And you should wear this more often.” Jun chuckles, giving Minghao’s rear a small smack as he plays with the stockings. “Come on, let’s go shower.”

Minghao nods, slowly getting off of his boyfriend and feeling the hot liquid flowing out his hole. “Are you going to help clean me out this time?”

Jun chuckles. “Of course babe. Get the shower ready, I’ll be there in a second.” He says and Minghao nods, walking away to the bathroom with the stockings now sticky on his legs. Jun bites his lip at the look before grabbing his phone.

**June:** dude. I just did it with minghao and holy fuck who knew my baby could ride me so well

**Mingu:** no details, please.

**June** : fine whatever did wonwoo wear them yet? Fuck, my haohao looked so nice in booty shorts and stockings

**Mingu** : he’s changing into them right now

**June** : fuck yeah mingyu go get it

Mingyu sighs as he tosses his phone to the other side of the couch. He waits as Wonwoo is still in their room, changing into the outfit that Jun had gifted him. “Babe, you done?” He doesn’t get a response, but instead the bedroom door opens and when Wonwoo walks out, Mingyu felt both his mouth and heart drop.

Wonwoo stands there, wearing the black fishnets that wrap around his ever long legs, and he looks so desirable and so tempting. Wonwoo blinks at him and Mingyu feels a strange sensation pooling over him. He eyes gro dark as he walks towards his boyfriend and Wonwoo doesn’t have time to speak when Mingyu had wrapped his fingers around the holes of the fishnets and pulls him in for a heated kiss. “Gyu-” Wonwoo feels the fishnets tighten around the back of his thighs from Mingyu’s pull, but strangely he feels fine by it.

“You look so fucking hot, Kitty.” Mingyu growls as he ravishes on Wonwoo’s lips then his neck, then his collarbones. “Fuck.” His hands feel around Wonwoo’s legs, roaming through both the pale skin and the strings that burn through his hands. 

Wonwoo lets out a slight moan, a boil of heat forming in his stomach as Mingyu lift him up and throws him onto the couch before capturing his lips again. He wraps his legs around Mingyu’s waist like it’s his second nature as his boyfriend kisses him deep and hard.

“I want you so bad, Kitty.” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s lips as he grips onto the fishnets harder and Wonwoo finally lets out a moan as the younger pulls off both their pants and Mingyu stares at the older’s naked site. His fingers twirl around Wonwoo’s thighs and his princess is about to sit up until Mingyu forces him to stay in his place. “You’re not riding me today.” Mingyu says, his voice deep and low and Wonwoo feels a finger at his entrance.

He opens his mouth but doesn’t let a sound out as Mingyu adds another digit, and then another, and then another. Wonwoo throws his head back onto the couch armrest, body squirming from Mingyu’s fingers. “Stay still, Princess.” Mingyu says and Wonwoo silently complies at the powerful voice that is taking control of him.

“Gyu, please,” Wonwoo whines and Mingyu’s eyes darken. “I want it already.”

Mingyu stays silent as he positions himself and slowly enters his boyfriend when he feels the other is wet enough to take him. Wonwoo throws his head back in pleasure and Mingyu waits until the older gives him an affirmative nods for him to start thrusting into him.

Wonwoo moans at the first thrust before the slight pain turns into pleasure and he melts into Mingyu’s touch. It’s a different side of his boyfriend, a different feeling. Mingyu is usually caring when they have sex, caressing him and calling him cute names, but this Mingyu is different. This Mingyu is taking charge and going out of their comfort zone for something new and exciting and Wonwoo loves it.

“Fuck,” Wonwoo moans as Mingyu stretches his legs up to his shoulders. His boyfriend’s big, sometimes too big to handle. “Mingyu, I’m close,” Wonwoo says and that’s when Mingyu suddenly picks him up into the air. “Gyu, what-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence when Mingyu starts thrusting into him again and Wonwoo finds himself screaming into his boyfriend’s neck at how good he’s fucking him. He wraps his legs tightly around Mingyu, knowing well the fishnets will leave a pretty mark on the both of them the next morning. He feels likes he’s flying, the lack of gravity is so exhilarating that it makes Wonwoo finally release with a scream.

Mingyu continues to thrust into him, slowly now, as he finishes inside his boyfriend. He stands there, with Wonwoo in his arms, and bumps their foreheads as they pant with hard breaths. 

“Hey,” Mingyu finally says and Wonwoo hums with exhaustion. “Are you okay?”

Wonwoo chuckles. “More than okay.” He says and Mingyu slowly pulls out, watching as Wonwoo’s lips quiver as he does so and he pulls the older in for a kiss. “That was so amazing.”

Mingyu smiles, still holding his boyfriend. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He says and they rested on the couch, kissing each other slowly for a while until Wonwoo breaks apart.

“I’m going to clean myself up.” He says and Mingyu holds his wrist.

“I’ll help you.” 

Wonwoo smiles and pecks the tip of Mingyu’s nose as he heads to the bathroom. Mingyu sighs contently when he hears the water turn on. He grabs his phone, not being able to hide his smirk as he texts Jun.

**Mingu** : dude. Wonwoo is glowing.

**June** : as yes, the post-fuck glow, the best kind. Did he like the fishnets?

**Mingu** : absolutely. Too bad we went a little too hard and it’s torn into pieces

**June** : my dude, that’s the best way to ruin it.

Wonwoo bites his bottom lip as he walks with his sore legs. The fishnet left red marks around his thighs and he traces over them with his finger like a painting on a canvas. He picks up his phone and immediately goes to his messages.

**Wonu** : mingyu just gave me the best fuck ever

**The8** : jun just fucked me so good

**Wonu** : oh shit

**The8** : oh what

**Author's Note:**

> oof smut is not my thing but it happens LOL  
> thanks for reading, please leave lots of kudos and comments, thank you!!!
> 
> follow me here! [twitter](https://twitter.com/wreckedshoes)


End file.
